A card on which data and programs are mounted on a COB, i.e., an IC card has been increasingly used in a variety of fields due to its convenience and the ability to retain information. Such an IC card is mainly classified into a contact type IC card to/from which information is inputted/outputted as a terminal for a card reader and an electrode are brought into contact with each other, a non-contact type IC card to/from which information is inputted/outputted through an antenna even without contacting the terminal for the card reader, and a combi type IC card (also referred to as “dual-interface IC card”) having both the functions of the contact and non-contact type cards.
The dual-interface IC card is manufactured by stacking a plurality of foils (also referred to as “sheet”) to form a card shape, digging a groove 900 having a predetermined size by means of a milling process so that a COB 200 can be mounted in the groove 900, inserting the COB 200 into the groove 900, and then covering the resulting surface with at least one cover foil, as shown in FIG. 1. This method, however, needs a process of digging the groove 900 for the COB 200 in a card base that is roughly formed by stacking the plurality of the foils. Due to this, this method has a disadvantage that the process is dually performed. In particular, in manufacturing the combi type IC card, after the COB is inserted into the groove with an electrode surface for a contact terminal exposed outwardly, an antenna electrodes of the COB and an antenna on which a conductive wire is wound in a given form must be electrically connected. This makes it very difficult for a worker to connect both ends of the antenna and the antenna electrodes of the COB in a state where the worker does not see the both ends of the antenna and the antenna electrodes.
In other words, in a state where the ends of the antenna are exposed toward the inside of the groove, the COB is inserted into the groove with a molding element directed downwardly. In this case, the antenna electrodes formed in a main board of the COB must be electrically connected to the both ends of the antenna. At this time, as the COB is located between the eyes of the worker and the groove, i.e., the antenna connection elements, this veils the visual field of the worker (in other words, electrodes to be connected to the antenna are located at the rear of the main board that is not seen by the worker). For this reason, a conductive paste (or adhesive) is covered on both ends of the antenna exposed toward the inside of the groove, and the COB is inserted/then compressed, or a hot melt sheet is adhered and the COB is inserted and then thermally compressed.
However, the electrical connection of the antenna connection elements and the COB electrodes becomes unsatisfactory through such adhesion method. In this case, if the IC card is used for a long time, there is a problem that the electrical connection may be disconnected or the COB itself may be separated from the card. Furthermore, in order to insert the COB into the groove formed in the stacked foil, it is inevitable that the area of the groove is greater than the area of the COB in structure even a little. Accordingly, in case of a completed IC card, a gap may exist between the COB and the groove. This gap may cause a possibility that moisture is infiltrated. Further, if the card is bent, the COB may be deviated from the card plate through the gap.